Copper Fades to Gold
by lovers-10-25
Summary: AU postHBP. The Trio comes back to Hogwart's on a bargain, but why are they so desperately needed there? First HGxRW, then HGxOC. What is a Between? And how will Hermione find out? What dreadful price must be paid befor ethe end of the War?


**Copper Fades to Gold**

**disclaimer: lovers don't own Harry Potter or any of JKR's characters therein. Any and all original characters, do belong to lovers and you'd do best not to steal them. Okay?**

**So let's lay this out: we are the lovers. Most of you will know one of us ladykyo is collaborating yet again, this time will her real-life boyfriend. (You may also know ladykyo as Brenna of the separate-sisters). The other half of the lovers is Jesse, Brenna's real-life boyfriend. This story is our first collaboration in a fanfiction, and we hope you like it.**

**This is more of a prologue & first chapter, so for chapter 2, we'd like to have 3 little reviews. That doesn't sound like too much, does it?**

**See you in our author's end-notes!**

**555555555555**

**Chapter 1: The Bargain**

_Mr. M_

_I look forward to you joining us this year. You will find our facilities to your liking and our constituents more than willing to help you succeed. No-one will ask questions you won't like answering, and you will find that it is a rather welcoming group._

_Welcome, and with your reply, I shall start making arrangements._

_Sincerely, _

_Pr. M._

_Pr. M_

_Why are you even bothering to be polite? You have contacted me because someone else let me fall through the cracks, and I'm only doing this because I have no place to go and I fear losing cover before I can better help myself._

_I have no doubt that everyone will want to 'help'; what I am less than happy about is how they may think to do that. One does tire of being run out of the town, as you may ask our mutual acquaintance, Mr. L._

_By the way, how is the bastard doing? I thought he'd want to come by so I could. . . thank him. . . for alerting you to my existence. Let him know I'm waiting._

_M._

_Mr. M_

_**Pr.** L has been on trips and 'errands' for me. Surely you can thank him properly when you arrive and I'm there to witness and thank him myself, don't you think?_

_Obviously you will not be able to make it to the regular opening ceremonies while Pr. H helps you ready yourself for your debut. I was thinking that a Halloween Ball, which we haven't had in years, would be perfect for you. Between opening and the Ball, I myself will help you. Once you've been introduced, I have the perfect tutor for you._

_And don't bother responding to this missive. Pr. H will be arriving within minutes after you finish reading this._

_Sincerely, _

_Pr. M_

**555555555555**

**Meanwhile, at Grimmauld Place:**

"Harry, it isn't as if we've already told her we'd get you to come back, and she does realize how important the Order is to you. She just wanted to talk with you once more before she goes back to the school to get it ready for the coming year. Our seventh year, if you do recall," Hermione Granger explained to her best friend. Harry was fiddling with his wand and fidgeting on the dilapidated sofa while Hermione continued her guilt trip. Hermione had promised to follow and help Harry and Ron, but the idea of not going back to Hogwart's and finishing her education was beginning to sink in: if Hermione didn't finish her education, she'd have to give up her wand and go back to her parents, who already hated the idea of a witch in the family. Hermione had only been back home a few times during her schooling, preferring the Burrow and Molly Weasley to muggle London and her bible-thumping dentist parents.

"Hermione, if she comes here again, she won't be happy unless we give the Order up and go back to school, letting everyone else take all the risks. Arthur and Bill already paid such a high price. And Neville. I won't let her put everyone else at risk," Harry said flatly. He didn't even have to mention the others who'd paid with their lives or more: James and Lily, Albus, countless others on top.

"So you'll put us at risk instead?" Hermione blurted, the accusation tumbling out.

"We told you that you didn't have to come with us. You chose on your own, Hermione," Ron said, looking her in the eye. "Technically, you're not old enough to deicide to leave, anyway. You're not seventeen for almost another month. We could send you right back and McGonagall would keep you safe for us."

That shut Hermione up. No need to mention that she was more than old enough, thanks to her extensive time-turner use back in their third year. It was a sore spot for Ron, who was technically the oldest in the group but was actually the youngest thanks to the time-turner. But as much as Hermione hated to admit it, Ron was right: on record, she wasn't in her majority; if they wanted to turn her over to McGonagall, they could, and she would place Hermione under house-arrest, keeping her at Hogwart's until she was seventeen, and by then Harry and Ron would be in the wind, chasing after Voldemort with nothing but luck and a choppy prophecy on their side.

"Well, you don't have a choice, then I'm coming with you. But McGonagall _is_ going to be here shortly, and you will be civil and you will hear her out. You have no idea what she has to say at this point," Hermione said primly, crossing her arms over her chest, causing Harry and Ron to snigger. She needed to get new undergarments and clothes, but she hadn't had the time; as a result, all her shirts were too tight and most didn't meet the tops of her jeans anymore. She thought for a moment but couldn't come up with anything to say. Instead, she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Miss Granger, surely you could have done something else?" Minerva McGonagall's voice broke the tense silence. She entered the sitting room from a side door, closing it quickly behind her. "Perhaps Tonks would escort you to Diagon Alley and you wouldn't have this problem."

Hermione blushed red as she took a seat on an over-stuffed chair, far from her best friend and boyfriend. Minerva sat next to her in another chair and sighed heavily.

"I don't like the idea of you being in the Order. But more than that, I dislike the idea of you being in the Order and away from the protection I can offer. With Albus gone, I am the de facto leader of the Order as well as the Headmistress of Hogwart's. I say who does what and who can join the Order, who has to leave. But I cannot deny how much we need you, all of you, and I have thought long on the subject. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I will only allow you in the Order if you come back to Hogwart's and finish your education," Minerva said in a tired voice.

Harry shot a look at her, eyes wide open. "How so? You'll accept us after we graduate, once the worst is over?" he snorted.

"No. If you accept my offer, you will become full members immediately, with missions and everything else that goes with the Order. You'll live at Hogwart's, but you'll travel to the Shrieking Shack and back here on a regular basis, as well as to other places for reconnaissance and other missions. Please, Harry, see what I'm trying to do here. Albus would want you protected and held until we attacked for the last time. Unfortunately, we don't have that luxury anymore, now that he's gone. And we need you three," Minerva spoke quietly, sorrow rife in her voice.

"Why do you need us?" Harry said, standing. "What's going on?"

"That, I can't tell anyone who isn't a member of the Order. Not even every member knows everything. Are you coming back?"

"The three of us will be full members of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Autonomy for missions and travel?"

"Mostly. You'll still have duties as students, of course. Schoolwork will come first, but I'm sure Miss Granger will help you all she can."

"Fine. You have the Golden Trio for their final year at Hogwart's and as the newest additions to the Order of the Phoenix."

"Harry," Ron said, his eyes wide. Running off on their own was one thing, but to agree to be under watch all the time was something Harry never would have done before. On top of that, this meant that Molly Weasley would know exactly where they were, and Ron wasn't looking forward to that Howler.

"I'm in," Hermione chimed in, and Minerva smiled. Once Hermione was in, there was no way Ron wouldn't come back, too.

"Mr. Weasley?" Minerva said, her eyes smiling.

"Bugger it. I'm in, too."

"So, Minerva, what is it you need us for?" Harry asked, sitting again and regarding the older woman.

"That would be Professor McGonagall to you, Mr. Potter, and as I mentioned, not everyone in the Order knows everything all the time. You'll see, and after a while you'll realize why I needed you all back," Professor McGonagall said smugly. "Oh, and before I forget. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I took the liberty of having these made up so I could bring them with me. Just in case, you know."

Professor McGonagall held out two shiny badges, one each for the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwart's.

"Welcome back."

**555555555555**

**There, now that wasn't too bad, was it? We can't wait to hear from all of you out there in fanfic land. There is plenty more to come, including lots o' lemons (especially at the adultfanfiction site), and as soon as we have 3 reviews, you'll get chapter 2: The Halloween Ball.**

**So, what will happen at the Ball? What's going on and why does Minerva need Harry and the gang back at Hogwart's? What were the letters about?**

**3 reviews and you'll find out more.**

**the lovers**


End file.
